The 100th Annual HUMOR Games
by SilverNight92
Summary: It is the 4th Quarter Quell. What is the twist? Half of the tributes are from the hidden sister city, Circenses. Will the tributes have a shot at romance? Revenge? Proving their worthiness? What will happen with a rising rebellion on their hands? How will the games proceed? All will be revealed. Inspired by Eloquence Deceptive's UNIVERSE. SilverNight92/Sarcasm360. Humor guaranteed.


**Hey all! I realize it's been a while. My partner and I got in a fight, and I discontinued the story. Now, It is back up and running! I really do hope you like it more than before. We are going to have to balance out this fic with our others, so the updates will be less frequent. I apologize to the inconvenience. **

**This fic is much different than the last copy was. The twist was inspired by Eloquence Deceptive's _Universe. _It was a truly amazing fic and ya'll should check it out! E-D, if you are reading this, THANK YOU :)**

**This fic was very different before I removed it from the site. We had a different twist than we did before. Never fear, the characters will be the same, so Alexandria and Ray will be returing, as well as Hailey and Jacob and Nico and ALL OF THOSE GODDAMN AMAZING CHARACTERS! Please excuse my use of the Lord's name in vain. I apologize. I AM CHRISTIAN, but I felt it was nessesary. **

**Now, we ARE reading the fic, not the whole Author's Note as a chapter, RIGHT!? **

**Disclaimer: **

**Glimmer: *giggle***

**Me: Go make out with Cato or something. I have an announcement to make.**

**Glimmer: KK! *flips hair and walks out***

**Me: Alright guys! I do not own The Hung-**

**Glimmer: NOO! HE WAS MAKING OUT WITH _CLOVE. _I WILL SHOOT HER! **

**Me: With what, hairspray? Now go reapply your makeup or something. **

**Glimmer: FINE. *flounces over to the nearest mirror***

**Me: *wipes sweat off of face* Thank goodness that's over. I don't own The Hunger Games! I really wish I did though.**

**Glimmer: AAAGGGHHH! *sprays me with hairspray* THAT'S FOR MAKING ME WATCH CLATO! **

**Me: *whimpers* My hair is hard...**

Prologue: The Reading of the Card

As all the citizens of Panem were ready, President Snow, now aged and frail, yet still as frightening, walked up to the stage. He spoke in a superficial voice that boomed through the nation's television speakers.

"Good evening! This is the 100th year since the Hunger Games began, so that means it is the 4th Quarter Quell!" The audience applaudes. The anthem plays, and a young boy dressed in a white suit comes up to the stage, holding a small wooden box. The anthem ends, and Snow begins to speak, to remind us of the Dark Days, when the 13 districts rebelled against the Capitol, and the Hunger Games were born. When they began, they stated that every twenty-five years, the Dark Days would be remembered with a Quarter Quell, which means that something 'special' happened to the tributes. He begins to describe each Quarter Quell "On the first Quarter Quell, the citizens of each district had to vote each tribute into the Games. On the second Quarter Quell, twice the amount of tributes were competing in the Games." That year, Haymitch Abernathy won. He was a drunken idiot until… "On the third Quarter Quell, the tributes were reaped from the existing pool of Victors." That was the year Katniss Everdeen won, and sadly, Haymitch Abernathy, died in the Quell. "Now, on the fourth Quarter Quell…" He pulls a card out of the box, behind a tab that reads, '100'. "The Districts of Panem shall only be offering twelve tributes this year! The other twelve shall be from our hidden sister country, Circenses!"

The audience gasps. Nobody saw that silence rings through Panem. On the screen, you can see President Snow's face turning purple. "Yes, yes, I know! A giant surprise for all of you citizens! You see, Circenses has lost touch with Panem, so no one knew of its existence until they sent representatives to Panem. We have a sister country!" The audience gives him a standing ovation.

"Thank you for watching! Have a great night, and see you in a few months for the 100th Annual Hunger Games, the fourth Quarter Quell!"

The citizens of Panem shut off their screens with something to think about, and wondering about what's to come for this year's Hunger Games.

**Yes, yes, the twist was very different from last time. I really hope that you guys review. It makes us confident with our work and makes us update faster and want to continue! I believe that this fic previously suffered from Bystander Infection. It is a disease where a fic doesn't get any reviews... **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU BUT NOT AS A LESBIAN! lol. **

**XOXO, **

**SilverNight**

**Peace out! **

**Sarcasm**


End file.
